X
by xnightwing
Summary: I apologize. This is ON HIATUS until Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
I open my eyes. I am welcomed by a ugly brown stain on the ceiling, and dripping water hitting me in the forehead. I stretch my arms up sitting up. I wipe my mouth, and in return get drool all over my forearm. Yeah I apparently drool in my sleep. I am trying to stop, but my subconscious isn't as helpful. Sleeping on your side kind of makes drooling unstoppable, you know unless you actually sleep with your mouth closed, but who does that? Not me that is for sure. I guess I could try sleeping on my back, but since I drool would I choke on the spit if I slept on my back? I have no clue. I rubbed my eyes, and stood up. I took in the trash on the floor, with the hot dog wrappers, and the three musketeers bar. Ugh I really need to pick up, but I really don't want to. I run my fingers through my hair encountering a world of knots. I pull them out, and comb through my hair, until all the major knots are gone. I pull my hair into a ponytail, getting it out of my face.

"Well it is now time to start the day." I head to the window, and trip over a loose board. I am sent sprawling, but before I hit the ground I put my hands out and barely manage to keep myself from hitting the wall. I did that once, but you know when I wake up I am not really all there, I am still in the last dregs of sleep. I open the door, making a horrible squeaking sound effectively making goosebumps run on my body. There is a chill, and I grab my jacket. I head out the window, and hop down onto the fire escape a floor down. A shock runs up my ankles, and I hear squabbling from the Crabbies. Well that's not their real name, but they have been given the nickname due to fighting nonstop, and at least once a night somebody in there house firing a gun. I almost got shot once when the gun ended up being aimed up. Some people are asking why didn't anybody call the cops. Well the answer, because if somebody called the cops most of the time they would be giving their location to the police, and when the entire building is filled with crooks, and pickpockets that would be bad. When we got a new landlord he didn't really like having criminals in his building. Lets just say Big Jim, and Stripes straightened him out. Now he is happy to let any criminal stay in here he just disappears if the cops show up. So he is rarely here. As are most of us. We sneak out when the the red and blue lights show up. Survival of the fittest. It is mostly the stupid people who get caught.

I climb down the escape catching the night air, and breathing in the smell of cigarette smoke which starts me coughing. I pull my tank top over my nose trying to block out most of the smell. Can't stand the stuff. walk around to the alleyway, where I look up into the sky, where you can see a few stars. The light pollution in the city dims them making them harder to see. I head over to one of the bars in what the fancy folk call the "bad part" of town. Me I call it home. You know perfect area for a girl living on her own to, but actually once you know where not to go you don't run into trouble. In the building we have little sections where we hang out, and we stay out of other peoples. Like me I hang out mostly around 18th street alleys, where they have some of the more rowdy bars, and people often come out drunk, high or both. If they aren't drunk or high they are normally one of the bartenders or dancers. I hang around them, because the people who come out are often not as much of a challenge, so it is easier for me to take them down, and they normally have good cash on them. About twenty to two hundred dollars. I don't really pick on the people with the big cash, they normally have some form of guard or taxi somewhere. I don't like pick pocketing, but I have to so that I can eat.  
I am normally broke, and I don't really steal. I end up normally helping the little people. The kids like me where you ran away from where you were living, and you are trying to get on your feet. The thing is that most of them even with my help don't last long. Not here. Not on the streets. In fact only two that I know of have lasted more than six months, and even then they sometimes don't make it. It is a dangerous life, and sometimes I love it and I could never go back to who I was. Other times I hate it and I want to go back, but the thing is I can't go back. Not then not ever. A man stumbled out, and I looked him up and down. I stood in the shadows taking in the scar that cut across his cheek, and the way he rocked back and forth. He had jeans, and a leather jacket on. His hair was falling in his face, and it was greasy. He looked greasy like a snake, but a lot less dangerous. The only issue is that he was probably armed with a gun probably a pistol or a knife. I went up in front of him. My eyelashes were fluttering, and he smirked.

"Look hon, unless you are gonna give me a little umph get outta my way." He winked before reaching for my face. I jerked back, and his smile faded, and he reached for my face again. I ducked,and dove under his legs. I realized a little to late that this guy was nowhere near as drunk as he seemed. My eyes widened, and then they hardened back again. I smirked, and then I put my fists up one covering my face, and the other covering my chest. I put my left foot forward, and then he laughed. He smiled, and then he lunged.

He was fast, and he was good. He didn't really fight dirty I guess you would say, but he didn't fight nice. I dodged most of the blows, but one of them hit me in the jaw, and I went flying. I hit a wall before I dropped. I felt blood gushing from my nose, and I kept my mouth not wanting to get a mouthful of the thick red liquid. He started circling around me, and I didn't move, but my eyes followed him when he went around my back I dropped to the ground, and then when a punch went above me I grabbed his arm, and I flipped him on his back almost dislocating my shoulder in the process. I stepped on his stomach, and brought my right foot down hard on his knee. The crack wasn't as loud as I wanted, but he still grunted in pain. When he went to get up I was running. It wasn't worth it. In order to get the wallet off him it was going to take a lot more than I could give, especially with my throbbing nose, and my shoulder. Besides as my brother would say he isn't worth it. He is scum, but you would have to kill him to get ten bucks off him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to stop the flow, and when it was finally reduced to a trickle I hid out in an alleyway near the edge of my section. I normally have a reputation for being ruthless, and hard to beat, but I don't know if I was off my game, or if I was just out of my league, because I had almost gotten my butt handed to me. I rubbed my temples trying to think. I was starving, and I was out of cash, but there was a bar a few blocks down, and I could probably order a root beer without being questioned. I had been in there a few times before, but in order to get the root beer without it being spiked I would have to pay extra. Darn it. I stood up, and tried to estimate the time, it was late, and the sky was still pitch black. The street lights created a hazy light across the sky. I needed to head to library the next morning. I needed to do some research. I didn't have a ton of experience with computers, but I did the best that I could.  
I started walking to the building, and I saw a flash of red and blue lights as I neared it.

"Crud." I ducked into the nearest alleyway, and started walking. The cops were there. Ugh. I bet it was Geo. Also known as Sticks, he doesn't really think things through. He kind of just does stuff. Most of the time Big Jim picks up his mess, but now most of us would end up scattering for a few weeks, and we would all be on the down low for awhile. Luckily the landlord doesn't keep every bodies real names in there, we actually barely pay anything, mostly due to the fact that Stripes doesn't like to pay in cash. He pays all of our rent by not kicking the landlords butt. Stripes is one of the guys that you just don't cross. At all.

I keep walking, and I see two guys at the end of the Speedster alley. One of them is a fifteen or sixteen year old boy, and the other is around nineteen or twenty. They both have had at least a broken nose, but they also have scars. They are one of the duo's of crime that ran away from home together. I nod, and they don't glare so I sit down.

"Hi." The younger boy is a few years older than me, and he looks cute, not hot, but cute. With dirty ash brown hair, and a little ridge on his nose.

"Hey." His voice is quiet, and hoarse. The older boy looks me up, and down seeing if I will end up being a threat, He doesn't seem to think so, and he nods.

"Do you read the papers?"

"Only if I can find them. That isn't that often."

"Well, then whats your name?"

"Lizzy." Actually I normally go by Ellie, but when I am trying to look younger I go by Lizzy, and I don't always want people to be able to find me."

"Well apparently Batman has a new boy wonder."

"Great we don't live in Gotham."

"It was just in the papers. Just in case you wanted to know." He handed me the paper, and I looked at the date. Sept. 15 2008. I didn't want to burst his bubble, but the paper was from five years ago. The kid looked to be about ten to twelve years old, and he had black hair, and he was wearing a ridiculous red, yellow and green costume, and his eyes were covered by a mask. Something wasn't right. Something seemed familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it.

"His costume is ridiculous," I snort. "Can I read this?"

"Sure, why not?" I flip through the paper scanning the news from five years ago. I saw the headline." BRUCE WAYNE ADOPTS AGAIN! Below the headline I saw a picture. It was fuzzy, and I could barely make out a boys face, with a black mound of hair, and bright greenish blue eyes. I drop the paper my face turning white, and then I shake my head.

"Jason?" The boys stare at me like I am nuts, and I don't blame them. "Sorry I know him, or yeah I know him. I'm pretty dang sure." One of the boys nods, and I stammer out an excuse for having to run off. It probably sounded stupid, but I could barely think. Jason was alive and the ward of a millionaire. I hand the older boy the paper, and run off my head swimming and a few tears running down my face. I brush them off, and rub the bridge of my nose. Jason was alive? And living in Gotham? I hadn't seen my brother for over six years. And he WAS ALIVE! I seriously thought he was dead. Gone. Yeah no apparently not. I climb up an old apartment fire escape, and balancing manage to climb up onto the roof. I almost scream, but a girl at three or so in the morning on a roof screaming would attract attention. And that is something I really don't wan't.  
I kick the air, and almost end up falling on my face. The moon is fully risen in all its Cheshire cat smile glory, and I stare up at it, the moon reflecting the now dry tears on my face. I sit down on the cement roof, and hug my knees to my chest. I bury my head into my knees.  
"Jason you will pay. I will find you and I will make you see what you have made me become. Because you left me. You left me to fend for myself, and I will show you what that did to me. I will show you and you will be broken when I am done with you."

**Author's Note: **

**Before people ask I am not going cannon with this story, this idea came from Batman Under the Red Hood, and it expanded. Before people get confused I am using the more well known version of Jason Todd's backstory, and I will be skipping around with this because my evil bunnies don't like to stay still. So ages will be all over the place, and I will do my best to try to make stuff make sense but it might not. Before people also get confused Ellie(main character is of my own creation) but no other main characters belong to me so please don't sue me. Any comment whether it be criticism grammar/spelling errors, or anything like that is appreciated, and also YAY I finally got the courage to do this!**


	2. A Year After

Chapter 2:

**Well here is chapter 2: THERE IS A TIME LAPSE BETWEEN ONE AND TWO! Just so nobody is insanely confused. Yep, well BYE! COME BACK HERE BUNNIES!**  
Filthy scum. That is what I am fighting right now. Scum. He growls and lunges at me. What is with scum and lunging when they are fighting? I punch him in the nose, sending him flying to the side, and blood running down his chin. I wipe the blood onto my jeans. I jump back as he starts to try to get back at me for his quite obviously broken nose. I snort. Wow. It is amazing what people will do when they are trying to defend their dignity. Even if it means losing the rest of their dignity. It doesn't make sense to me either. I duck down, and kick my foot out making contact with his knee he screams like a girl, and drops to the ground clutching his probably broken knee. I smirk, my eyes boring into the criminal, well not that I'm any different, but I am better, so I have rights. Including stripping people stupid enough to mess with me of any cash on them and any clothing that I want. With this piece of junk I just want the cash. I have gotten a good leather jacket off a dude before. Its been around six months, and it is still in good shape. A little beat up, but nothing major.

"Hand over the wallet." His eyes widen, and then shrink, and I lift up my leg, aiming my next kick for his broken or fractured knee. I twist and bring my foot down on the joint.

"Wait! Please!" He winces, and pulls out a beat up leather wallet from his back pocket. He hands it to me.

"That's what I thought." I open up the wallet, and take out the fifty dollars. "Thanks, and as I told you earlier it would have gone easier for you if you had just given me the money. By the way the girl you brought out is long gone, so don't try to get payment." He nods, and I walk away. I cut through another alley, and am faced with Stripes.

"Ellie." The one word tells me that I was in serious shit. Except for the fact that Stripes doesn't control me. Like at all.

"What do you want Stripes?"

"Walk with me kiddo."

"Don't call me that. Besides we are already walking. And HEY this is my territory Stripes."

"Ellie, you took that to far, and you know it."

"I did not. That guy was worse than the landlord, and besides. I got what I wanted and I gave him a chance to just give me the money, and he didn't." He stops.

"Ellie you broke his knee!"

"Not necessarily! I could have just fractured it."

"You know you broke it. What happened to you Ellie? You changed, and from what we can tell not for the better."

"Who are you to say what is and is not good for me! You don't own me Damian! Whether you think I am going over the line is not for you to decide." Stripes stares at me. Probably trying hard not to punch me for using his real name. Well that is why I did it.

"Ellie. Jim and I are worried about you. What happened last year. You did change. You became dark. A lot darker than we have ever seen even on the streets. And we want to know why. And Big Jim agrees with me on one thing if you don't stop being so reckless you really need to go to another city. You are putting a lot of people our friends or partners in danger."

"Why didn't Jim come too. I mean if you both really think I am to reckless then why isn't he saying so himself or is he just to chicken?"

"Jim had other priorities, but he is going to be here soon."

"Look Stripes, I am fine. I don't need you or Jim holding my hand. I am not a little girl anymore. I don't need help at all, and most definitely not from you!"

"Ellie-"

"Just shut up Stripes. You can't help me. Jim can't help me, nobody can help me. Not anymore." I am so sick of everybody telling me that I am not good enough, and everybody has. Everybody and there mother. How is it that I have survived almost on my own for seven years, and yet nobody gives me credit for being able to defend myself. I am not defenseless no matter what anybody says.  
"If it has really come down to that kiddo then we have all failed." Big Jim steps out of the shadows. At six foot five, and a huge bulk of muscle, the name Big Jim was welled given, Stripes is skinnier, more scrawny, but still somebody that you want having your back in an argument or in a fight, and now he was not on my side.

"Look Jim I am fine. I don't need help, and if you really want me to leave then fine I will."

"Ellie its not that we want you to leave its that if you don't stop being so reckless then you need to. You are now at an age where they can track you more easily, you have to be more careful."

"Says the guy who steals at least a hundred dollars a night." '

"Look Ellie-"

"Stripes is doesn't matter, because I am not changing! There is no fricking reason for me to change. NONE!"

"What about Mathew Ellie?" Crud. Mathew the little kid I had kind of taken under my wing. His mother and him moved in around a year ago. The tramp he called a mother, was a former stripper, and was now a drunkard. She did vodka, beer whatever she could get her hands on.

"He can take care of himself." Jim knew he had struck something. Mathew would have left his mother long ago, except for the fact that she needed him, and unlike me he was soft hearted, kind of.

"Ellie, even he is noticing a difference. How do you think he would feel if you left?"

"Jim get this through your head, I cannot change. I can't. Even if I wanted to I could not change. And if you, Stripes or anybody else in this friking town can't understand that then I don't belong here."

"Kid,-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Don't call me that, I'm not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself." Stripes comes to comfort me but thinks better of it.

"Ellie, I give up, if you don't get your act together, then you do need to leave I tried being nice and comforting, but you need to leave. If you decide in a year that you are ready to come back home, then be our guest, but you are putting more than yourself in danger, and I can't do anything but give you money for a ticket, and luck for the future."

"Fine, I will leave, and just so you know I won't be coming back. At least not until I find what I am looking for."

"What are you looking for Ellie?"

"Hope, vengeance, and my family."

"Well then all I can say is good luck, and I hope you do end up coming back, because I know that we will all miss you."

"Sure Jim, sure." I start to walk away to leave, but Stripes grabs me on the shoulder.

"Ellie, here is money for a ticket, and a good luck symbol. Where are you thinking about heading?"

"Gotham." Stripes looks shocked, but he hands me a handkerchief looking thingy, and what looks to be fifty dollars.

"Are you sure you can deal with the bat and his bird?"

"I can deal with a dude with no superpowers in a Halloween costume."

"Just be careful, and if you hurry you might be able to catch the six o' clock train. The faster you are off the faster you can find what you are looking for and the faster you can be back."

"Okay, well then bye." I turn and walk towards the train station on 42nd street. Stripes comes up and twists me around before giving me a hug. I resist the urge to elbow him in the stomach.

"Sorry not gonna see you for a while Els. I will save your room." I groan, and walk away, feeling the stares of the two people who had actually taken care of me for three years before I learned how to take care of myself. The train station wasn't that far away, and even with the failed intervention attempt I have time to get to the train station. It is not super nice, and most times any kid who comes there is running away. There are adults, but they sometimes work in Gotham, or are visiting the home of the speedsters, and don't want to pay the expensive ticket. Either way it suits my purposes, but isn't the nice part of town. So, people in suits don't really go there.  
I stick the cash in my pocket, and the handkerchief looking thing into my other pocket. It doesn't take me long to reach the station. There is trash everywhere, and it is in the shabby side of town. I really don't care, and I walk up to the counter. It is run by a greasy guy who just plain old reminds me of a snake. Slimy, and just yucky. Oh who am I to talk I'm not all that clean either.  
"Gotham please."

"Run away?"

"Kind of?''

"That'll be thirty dollars, you for the six o'clock?''

"Yep." I hand him thirty dollars, and he checks the amount once, twice and then hold the money up to the cracked bare bulb.

"Your good, here 'ya go." He hands me a ticket, slightly grubby from touching his hand. I go and sit on a bench staring at the graffiti on the walls, I considered putting my mark on the walls once, but I decided against it. I didn't have one, and even if I did I still wouldn't put it on. People can track you with your mark, because once you mark once you are supposed to put it on the places you trash, or stuff that you ruin. I look at the rest of the station. It used to be really pretty, with white marble and tile walls. Then the new one was built in the richer part of the city. People liked being around the richer part better, so the old one fell down the drain-hard.  
There is a cracked clock on the left wall, and I don't know if it has the right time, but it reads five thirty eight or so. A black train subway hybrid looking thingamabob I can't really tell pulled up to the station. A few people cleared out. Some in ragged clothes, others in torn suits. There is more chance for poor worker jobs in Gotham, you know with millionaires, and all that jazz. After around five minutes a man calls out for us to board. There is another boy, with ash blonde hair, and bright green eyes. He has a black eye, and a cut lip. The other people on the trip are older, middle aged, and what it looks like down on their luck.  
I sit near the middle, in a window seat. The windows are smudged with dirt, and there are a few cracks. I lean my head back on the seat settling in for a couple hour journey. Not many people get on. Most people will get on the train in the nicer part of town. I pull out the handkerchief thing and look at it. It has dark red swirls on a black background. I tuck it back into the pocket of my black jeans. I pull my legs up next to me on the seat. I lean on my hand trying to get comfortable. I have a slight pit in my stomach. I haven't eaten since like noon yesterday, and I am starving. I will have to get some form of hot dog, or breakfast thing when I get to Gotham.  
The train lurches, and starts to move. I lean my head back on the seat and close my eyes hoping to get a few hours of rest; since I have no clue when I will be able to get rest in Gotham. Finding an area to terrorize without getting caught. Trying to figure my way around the city, and the entire reason I'm moving find my brother. I don't know why I want to just move, and not find him, and book it back to speedster city, but I don't just want to find him. I want to haunt him. Make him pay. And I kind of want a fresh-ish start.

I don't know when I started dreaming, but I just did. I hate dreams, because I can never just dream. I have nightmares, memories. It sucks-like really sucks, but I deal with it.  
I'm sitting by the door of my parent's bedroom, its closed, and covered in scratches. Their yelling at each other, horrible things that I cannot make out. I huddle by the wall crying quietly. I hated it when they fought. I hated it. Half the time when they fought this badly, for this long they had been drinking. A lot.

"YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME CATHERINE! NOT AGAIN! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" My dad continued to scream, and yell at my mother. I just sat in a ball, waiting for it to stop. I heard crashing in the room things were breaking. I slid back, away from the door, afraid that something was going to come flying through the wall.  
I heard a large crack, and my mother screams. My brother comes running out of the bedroom.

"Ellie, are you okay?" I nodded shaking like a leaf. Jason bends down, and hugs me, pulling me close. My father slams the door open, and almost hits us. His eyes were bloodshot, and wild. He just stares at us, I cower under the evil eyes, and I shiver. I see my mother come out of the room, and I hear Jason breathe a silent sigh of relief. She is wide eyed, and bends down to whisper something in Jason's ear. I still remember exactly what she said.

"Call the cops, or he will fucking kill us all."


	3. Beginning of Hell

I woke to the train lurching to a stop my head banging against the window.

"Ow." I rubbed the sore spot. "Ugh. That is probably gonna leave a slight mark." I looked outside, and saw the sun rising over the city of Gotham. Apparently we were entering in the nice part of downtown, because as the train screeched to a stop I took in the tall brick buildings, and people with suits, and briefcases, essentially people that are business, and think of what stuff can be not reality which is what it is. People started standing up, and I with them. I take a look at the boy from earlier, his eyes are different than last time. They look full of hope. Hope, and longing. As people walk up the aisle I take in the threadbare, charcoal, and steel gray suits, with a few jumper style suits. I exit the train nodding to the boy on the way out. I duck under people, and get a few weird looks, but nothing major.

The streets are bustling, and crowded, and people are talking on cell phones, and bluetooth, and technology. I duck into a brick alleyway, and put my back up against the wall.

"Okay Els, first priority, food, next figure out where the hell you are. Third kick people's asses." I should have eaten a hot dog before I came. I shove my hand into my pocket, and come out with a five. "This should be enough to get me some sort of food. Right? Ugh. Now why did you come to Gotham Ellie? Oh right because you got kicked out." Luckily there was nobody to hear me or I probably would have already been dragged to insane asylum. I heard from Geo that Arkham's nice this time of year. I walked deeper into the alleyway. I took in the brick, with the oil spatters, and what looks suspiciously like dried blood, but I can't be sure.

"What are you doing in my territory, you little brat?" A man with blonde hair, and a major tough guy build.

"Oh territory? I didn't know. Its not like you have it marked."

"I do."

"You're a dog? Wow. I mean I have seen some crazy things in my life, but I have never seen a dog that looks so human."

"Shut up girl."

"How about ahh-no." He growls, and then goes into an offensive position. I follow suit, and he for starters doesn't lunge. IT IS AMAZING. I mean a 'fighter' on the streets who doesn't lunge. It is just plain amazing. We start fighting, but it is different than fighting that I am used to. I mean I am used to people doing crazy things, just trying to salvage dignity, or being better than me. Yeah not this guy he is actually really good. I got a gut full of the guy's fist, and ended up crashing into the wall. I mean I hate running from a fight, but I what I hate even more is being played with, and that is what this guy is doing, playing with me.

I take of around the corner, and into another alleyway that connects with the downtown street. Gotham is so fricking confusing. I mean how many twists, and turns can you get? It looks almost exactly like the place I just left, and I am turned around and lost within like two seconds. It is a maze, and not like the easy ones in a kids meals at Chili's.

I am trying to find my way around turning, and to anybody watching me I probably look like a dog chasing his tail. I hope Mr. Blonde crazy buff guy didn't follow me, or find me for that matter. I bang my head against the brick wall.

"This is not your day Ellie, not your day at all." I was muttering to myself, stuff that even I didn't understand. I needed a hot dog stand, like ASAP. I was starving beyond all belief. I mean my stomach sounded like a monster. Growl, growl growl yap yap yap. I was about to tell my stomach to shut up when I heard a bone chilling cackle. It made goosebumps go up my arms, and frankly my entire body.

"HELLO GOTHAM JOKER'S BACK IN TOWN!" A huge plume of purplish gas spread around the street, and some of it spread into the alleyway. I coughed trying to get rid of the gas I had accidentally breathed in. I grabbed the black hankerchief thing from my pocket, and shoved it over my nose, and mouth. Taking in little breathes, and then a big one as I took off the hankerchief folded it and tied it over my nose and mouth. Only my eyes and forehead were visible, and I could breathe a little easier. I snuck out into the street. My eyes widened as I took in the clown standing in the middle of the street taking in the chaos.  
People layed in the streets, smiles on their faces. Grotesque smiles with glassy dead eyes. I shivered as the red eyes of the clown met mine. I hate clowns. All clowns. If you are a clown, like clowns or anything to do with clowns then you deserve to be locked up because you are a psychopath. A major psychopath. He laughed again, and continued to stare at me.

"Harley dear can you take care of that girl over there? She didn't get the full dose." A girl wearing a red and black skintight outfit did like three flips before landing in front of the clown.

"Sure thing Mistah J." She flipped over to me smiling the whole while. She had me turned around in a matter of seconds. I mean I know how to do basic gymnastics. A backhandspring is pretty much the extent of my gymnastics knowledge. I looked around for something I could throw at her.

"Look hon, this would go a lot easier if you would just let me douse you."

"Bozolina get this through your thick skull, I don't want to die!"

"Who?" I mentally smacked my forehead. I hate it when blondes don't get the blonde joke, do you know what I mean?

"Okay, you Whatsherface? Harley right?"

"Yep Harley Quinn."

"Okay, so you are girlfriend I assume, to creepy clown dude over there right?"

"My puddin' is not creepy!"

"Well Bozo's girlfriend that remains to be discovered." Her eyes narrowed to slits beneath the red mask.

"DON'T YOU GO BASHING ON MY MISTAH J!"

"Freedom of speech darlin' now how 'bout you go get me some punch. And then I will serve it to you in the face. 'Kay?" I know horrible play on words there, but I really needed to distract her so I could throw something at that lovesick puppy. I did not want to have a clown face when I died. If I did die I want to be beaten to a bloody pulp, or shot, so that nobody can say I didn't try to live. Weird logic I know. She just launched herself at me, lunging for my throat. I duck, and kick her in the back, she was sent flying like three feet before skidding to a stop on the asphalt. What can I say? She lunged. Her mistake.

"HEY BOZOLINA! COME AND GET ME!" I yelled at her walking backwards towards a car, when she ran at me I cartwheeled over it, and she jumped over it with ease. I sent my foot flying at her knees, making her collapse before roundhouse kicking her in the head, making her drop.

"Oh dear I guess I am going to have to take care of you myself." The clown started walking towards me. I had heard him announce his name Joker, but I really didn't like it.

"Oh Bozo Mcfuzzface. Don't psychopath's learn?" He laughed again.

"Bozo Mcfuzzface? It's not bad girl, but I personally like Joker better."

"It would make more sense if your jokes were actually funny." I was really just trying to stall. Where was the Big Bad Bat. From what I had heard he should be here by now. Unless he was sleeping. Jackass. While he was sleeping I was having to deal with the fudging Crazy Clown! I saw a flash of red, and then a boy flip before landing on Crazy Dude's back, and then flipping next to me in a defensive position. With a red and black uniform, and a black mask covering his eyes. He looked to be around thirteen at the most, around my age maybe a little older.

"Joker."

"Ah Boy Blunder." Boy Blunder, with the clown, this must be his way of twisting the boy's nickname, Oh Boy Wonder, this was Robin. I mean I had heard of him, but he looked different than he had in the newspaper, granted that was six years ago, but this wasn't the same boy. I could tell that just by his posture. He turned his head towards me, and I saw a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. Oh right. Girl in a mask fighting psychopaths what is there to laugh about? Everything.

"Who are you?"

"Tell you later I really want to get rid of Bozo McFuzzface." I saw his confusion. "Clown Guy." His confusion vanished.

"Look whoever you are I really need to take care of this thing. Can you leave the scene." I glared at him.

"Look easy do one of your flips off a powered surface, and you can take him out. If you hit him in the stomach he will go down I can take him down with a punch, so unless he has invinciblity it will work." I said this under my breath. He could probably barely hear me.

"Look I don't know. I need to talk to Batman."

"Fine, and he will have gassed us both by then. Trust me. I am not crazy. I have done the same thing with a wall, and you can get more power from me launching you off my hands than a cracked brick wall." I didn't tell him that it had failed the first six times, but I personally didn't have much of a choice, especially since Bozo's girlfriend was waking up.

"Fine." I could hear the hesitation in his voice. I cross my hands together, and he launches off them without a hitch. I instinctively duck as a hammer comes swinging from behind me. Shit this could put a little glitch in the plan.

"Bird Boy? We have a slight issue." He just started fighting the clown as I fought his girlfriend.

"Look Bozolina, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" I give her a roundhouse kick, and she goes flying backwards again, but I have to duck from another swing of the stupid hammer. I kicked her in the face before giving her a right hook sending her sprawling for the second time.

"Now stay down." I started to turn around, when I felt like I was being watched. 'Shit could this get any worse. I mean really?' I finish turning around seeing the Damned Dark Knight. He glared at me, and I almost wet my pants, but I knew the rules of living on the streets. You couldn't show fear, otherwise you were dead. I cocked one eyebrow, and glared back at him. He was tall maybe six foot or so, with major muscle. Bird Boy walked up next to him.

"Excuse me your majesty, but I really have to go." I did an over exaggerated curtsy, my mind racing as I turned around and walked into the alley sticking my tongue out at Bozolina as I went. I dodged into an alleyway, and getting myself lost, but I needed to make sure he wan't following me. I have never been truly scared of anybody, not even my dad when he was off the walls drunk, well yeah then, but very very rarely. This guy however scared the shit out of me, and made me want to pee my pants, and then burst out crying. Not gonna happen, not in a million years.

"Fuck you Bats, cause I will never bow down to you..."


	4. UPDATE

**Update, sorry, for the lack of chapters, and other stuff, but yesterday kind of was my birthday, and I am going to a water park tomorrow, but I will have updates for all stories, Anarchy, X and I'm not Crazy by Saturday, and it will be I'm not crazy later today probably around 5-6, and Anarchy on Friday with X finishing it off on Saturday. Note school for me is starting soon, so I will try to update, but I can't update as much since I have to start to get ready for school, and the fact of the matter is that school matters more than fanfiction, no matter how much I wish that was not the case, so expect updates on the weekends, and please review, and rate, or whatever, I love critics, whether positive or negative criticism.**

**Have a great week/weekend.**

**X**


	5. Ally and Friend

**Author's Note: **

**Italics=thoughts in this chapter, and there is another time lapse...of two months. Please review and I will see you with a special guest at the end of the chapter..."COME BACK HERE BUNNIES"**

* * *

_It took me two months. TWO MONTHS to find my way around this god forsaken town. I mean two months. With all the twisty turns, and alleyways, and double backs, and just random dead ends I'm amazed that anybody knows where they are in this town. I haven't seen much of bird boy, or the Batman, but no news is good news right? Except that Joker escaped from Arkham, again, and was put back in Arkham...again. They need to get better security. I mean really? Just Really? _

I loop around to crime alley, climbing up a fire escape, and hopping into a broken window. Being careful not to cut myself on the broken glass I find the map that I bought a few weeks ago, and look for Wayne Manor. Of course it actually isn't on the map, but I find the street that all party invitations go to. Being sneaky has its perks after all.

_Today's the day. Oh god I'm nervous. I mean sevenish years what if he thinks I'm a stalker, or a creeper or I don't know._ I pull on my leather jacket, and kick the rest of the broken glass shards before climbing out again, and jumping down. I slip through alleyways, and what not.

_Lucky I started early it will take me a few hours to get to the Wayne Manor, and I still have to get back._ Two hours later I am standing in front of the Door. It is giant, and a whole lot of other stuff.

_God I shouldn't do this I mean what was I thinking, oh shit somebodies at the door, what do I do oh crap._ I ring the doorbell, and it opens almost automatically.

"Uh hi. Um I am really sorry to interrupt, if I am interrupting, and I am probably going to sound ,like a crazy stalker person, but I really need to put something to ask and I have to ask if Jason Todd is here." The guy who opened the door was a butler. A British butler, like one of those people you would see in a James Bond movie. I bit my lip, and I stared at the man. His expression was one of shock, and he looked appalled.

_Oh shit, I mean how more stupid could I be. I mean really els? Really?_

"May I ask who you are?"

"I am one of his friends from his home town." _I probably sound like a stalker._

"Master Jason is no longer with us." _What the fuck does that mean? No longer with us, but the way he said it was down, not proud, almost as if he was...dead. Oh no. _

_"_Oh my god, um I am so sorry for your loss. Um...thank you for your time, and I am sorry to have been such a nuisance." I turn tears starting to run down my cheeks. _No you have to be strong, you can't cry, you can't. I can't cry. How could he be dead. How? Just how. He was alive, he was alive. Now how could you be gone Jason? How could you be gone?_

I had ended up back at the docks. A truck zoomed by, carrying three guys, I saw a shadow come over the truck before landing on the hood.

"No your anything but good." Batman

* * *

**AN: I am really sorry for the short filler chapter, but I can't get this super long fight scene, but it will be up soon, and I know slight cliffy,**

**And I'm super super sorry for not updating when I said I would and please don't hit me with a crowbar *cowers in fear***


End file.
